


Strawberry Soap

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard takes a shower - or doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Soap

 

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D  
Captain's Quarters_

 

 

Picard looked into the mirror and yawned. It had been a rather exhausting day and he was looking forward to a quiet and peaceful evening with a good book and a cup of Earl Grey after the long shower that he was about to take - an old-fashioned one, with _lots_ of water.

He smiled, stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. "Computer, warm water."

The computer beeped obediently (without even asking about a specific temperature, which meant that LaForge had finally gotten around to fixing this little annoying problem) and for a few seconds Picard simply enjoyed the rush of warm water that ran down his chest before he reached for the soap.

And that was when he felt someone touching his shoulder.

He spun around, almost slipping on the wet floor.

No one was there.

He raised an eyebrow. _'I am either getting paranoid **or** we have an intruder aboard.'_

Unfortunately, he could think of only _one_ intruder who would actually show up under his _shower_.

"Q?" he asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

Silence.

Picard shook his head. _'Typical. First he startles me and then he doesn't have the nerve to actually appear.'_

"I don't have the _nerve_?!"

Picard let out a startled yelp when he heard the voice from directly behind him.

Q put his hand on his shoulder, his grip a lot more firm than it had been before. "Don't you want to say hello, mon capitaine? It's not exactly polite to not even _look_ at the person who's talking to you."

Picard tensed - what was happening was wrong, _so wrong_ , and yet he _still_ didn't move.

"Very well," Q muttered. "We'll do this _your_ way."

Soft fingers gently touched Picard's neck and suddenly there was a rather distinct smell as well. It actually took the captain a few seconds to grasp the full meaning of what was happening: Q was washing his back - and he was using _strawberry soap_.

"Q... what is going on... stop this..."

Picard could almost _feel_ the entity's smile.

"I don't think you really want me to stop, now do you? I don't see you running out of this shower. You're free to leave any time."

"I... I..."

Q's hands touched Picard's buttocks and the captain inhaled sharply. "I'm just trying to help - you wanted to relax, remember?"

"This is... _not_ what... I had in mind..."

"Oh really? What a shame." Q didn't stop, of course - on the contrary: He suddenly put his arms around Picard from behind, making the captain _very much aware_ of the fact that he was wearing _nothing at all_ and -

Picard woke up.

It actually took him a few seconds to remember where he was.

_'My bed.'_  
_'I'm in my bed.'_  
 _'It was a dream._  
 _'Nothing more.'_

Suddenly, there was a hint of a rather familiar smell.

_'Strawberry soap!'_

Picard literally jumped out of his bed and looked around in his semi-dark bedroom, his eyes wide open.

There was no one there and the smell was gone, too.

And yet he still felt... _watched _.__


End file.
